


What Would You Do If

by Lo_Rain



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Q&A
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: Ki-bo写给王马的问卷，时间是六章之后。
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 1





	What Would You Do If

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯的补个档，这可能是我写过的最轻松的东西了。

**想象这些场景如果发生，你会怎么做？**

1\. 我逝去

虽然嘴上并不可靠，但你毕竟是我的同伴，只要我能找到你的尸体，我想我会好好地埋葬你。  
  
2\. 我拥抱你

我会觉得你是不是又打算拆掉我的左手，将电线掰下来拿去仔细研究。（或许你会卖掉它们，入间同学不会开心的）  
  
3\. 我们是邻居

我们已经做了近一个月的邻居，我觉得继续做下去也不会有什么问题。可是希望你能改掉半夜将DVD里的尖叫场景放到最大的习惯，我不需要睡眠，那不代表其他的邻居不会投诉你。  
  
4\. 你发现我已婚嫁

婚姻是件值得庆祝的事情，我当然不会吝啬献上鲜花与祝福。只是对于你的另一半我有些想象不能。你的要求太过刁钻，你又是个居无定所的人，与你定下婚姻之约的人一定很有勇气。

ps：不排除我需要重新调试一下思维模组的可能。  
  
5\. 我是窃贼

你对外一直宣称如此，不，我不认为‘义贼’就不是‘窃贼’了，你不要偷换概念。  
  
6\. 我不幸住院

我会定期来看你，住院期间要遵循医生规定的饮食要求。我不会带芬达来的，但我会卖点新鲜的葡萄给你。住院不是入狱，也请别让我和你一起填写器材报废单。  
  
7\. 我只想在家宅着  
  
你不是这样的性格，但如果真有那么一天，那我无论如何都会把你拖出去走走，让你晒晒太阳。

**你怎样看待我的**

9\. 性格

你永远让人捉摸不透，总是那么喜怒无常，虽然笑容和泪水轮番在你的脸上登场，不过我并不认为那些是你真实的表情。你喜爱游戏，乐于取胜，那就像是你的人生信条一样，但你也精于计划，完美的设计了你自己的死亡。我不会对你的种种恶言作任何辩护，但我知道你是下定决心去终结这场自相残杀的，这就足够了。  
  
10\. 双眸

是紫色的。

你还想听别的什么吗？  
  
11\. 发

比眼眸更深的黛紫色，虽然是翘毛但摸起来意外的很柔软。  
  
12\. 家庭

目前我一无所知，但我猜想你组织里的同伴是你另一层意义上的家人，就如同我和博士一样。

**你是否愿意**

13\. 帮我藏起尸体

我做不到，这样会连累所有人。在现实世界里我也不会帮你的，但我会尝试为你辩护。  
  
14\. 保守我曾向你倾诉的秘密？

除了自相残杀之外的秘密，我会的，哪怕那是谎言也没关系。  
  
15\. 执我之手？

只要你别再打算对我动手动脚。  
  
16\. 为我挡住飞向我的子弹？

保护同伴是我的职责，还请相信我的能力。  
  
17\. 为我解开疑难？

在你需要资料的时候，请随时来找我。  
  
18\. 爱我？

……

如果你希望如此。  
  
19\. 和我约会？

你已经在其他人身上浪费了很多约会劵，下次就算不用它我也会陪你的。

**你是否曾**

  
  
20\. 对我说过善意的谎言？

我不认为我能骗得过你。  
  
21\. 想要亲吻我？

[此处为空]  
  
22\. 想要杀了我？ 

除非你是黑幕，而如今这个假设毫无意义。  
  
23\. 让我心碎？

这太困难了，你的心大概比我身上的钢铁还要坚硬。  
  
24\. 取走我重要的东西？

从未，但它看上去很有你的风格。  
  
25\. 认为我不可理喻，讨厌至极？

时常会这么想，但你依旧是我的同伴，需要帮助的时候我当然会去帮你。

**以及**

  
  
26\. 你是谁？

游戏中我第一个认识的人。  
  
27\. 我们是朋友吗？

应该算是，不过我也不清楚你真正的想法。  
  
28\. 我们何时何地相遇？

在鸟笼中，当残酷的游戏开始时。  
  
29\. 用三个词来形容我：

巧言善辩、变化多端、浮光流云。  
  
30\. 你对我的第一印象。

不怀好意、却对我的身体抱有兴趣的陌生人。  
  
31\. 你现在还这样认为吗？ 

你执着于探究我身体内部构造的兴趣倒是一点没变。  
  
32\. 什么会让你想起我？

当我听见他人的谎言时，当想去明白谎言为何物时，以及，当我说谎时。  
  
33\. 如果你能给我一切，你最想给我什么？

我不认为凭你的能力还有得不到的东西，真要说的话……你研究教室的钥匙，我希望这次不需要我用炮火把门炸开，而是看你亲手打开它。  
  
34\. 你有多了解我？

我并不了解你，所以我需要收集你更多的资料。  
  
35\. 你最近一次见到我是什么时候？

你将这份问卷递到我手中时。  
  
36\. 你有什么是想要告诉我却不能告诉我的吗？

目前还没有，当我有的时候，你肯定会第一个知道它。  
  
37\. 填好后你会和我交换问卷吗？

鉴于你就坐在我的旁边，回答这个问题也就没什么必要了。

End


End file.
